


party

by statsvitenskap



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: College AU, M/M, New Year's Eve, POV Second Person, marvin/connor's povs, new year's parties, this can be interpreted as many many things but i had certain things in mind anyways, written with both these couples in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statsvitenskap/pseuds/statsvitenskap
Summary: the end of the decade beckons a kiss.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	party

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO THE NEW DECADE, MOTHERFUCKERS.
> 
> i wrote this in my house, all alone for new year's eve, and wishing for a girlfriend to spend it with. god i can't wait until i'm out of the house.,,.,., it won't make much sense, probably. i haven't edited this and it's really late haha
> 
> this was written with sarahistrying's whizzer and marvin (SARAH IF YOU'RE OUT THERE.... I'VE BEEN THINKING OF THEM.......) in her college au as well as my bom waffle house dumbasses, connor and kevin
> 
> enjoy my madness

You are clutching a half-empty champagne bottle by the neck, your head pounding with the lingering feeling of heavy bass drops and giddy screams. The decade is over, and with it, your tolerance for parties like this one, where friends are few and far between amidst the fruity cocktails and shots of tequila. The music blares on behind you as you step out the door onto a balcony overlooking a scenic New York view. Looking down at your shoes, you find them caked in traces of what you figure is vomit. The ground is littered with scraps of paper, various puddles of suspicious liquid, and God only knows what else. You spot a plastic ring on the concrete. Beside it are a group of wet spots that you can only assume are tears from a miserably tipsy student facing rejection on a night where every single person is (probably) getting laid.

He comes up behind you unexpectedly and takes your hand. You pause, but in your tipsy state, it's hard for you to do anything about the unwelcome feeling. You turn halfway, so that the vivid lights of the party burn at the corner of your eye. He is in your sights, and he grimaces, his porcelain face morphing into a way that even while drunk, you don't appreciate. You look at his hair, which is painted over with the cerulean light of the moon, and spot a few scraps of confetti amidst the dark chocolate river that you have learned is soft and silky and just heavenly to run your fingers through. You do so, and he rolls his eyes, leaning into the touch. When you pull your hand away, you show him the confetti that you have untangled from his scalp. 

He chuckles, pulling your hand to rest it on his cheek. You press your freezing hand to the warmth of his skin, and he takes your waist, pulling you close. His breath fogs up your vision, and you wonder when these glasses fell into your possession. You sure as hell didn't come to this party with them on your face- he wouldn't have let you out the door with them on. His hand comes up to pull them off your eyes. Your vision is far clearer, and you thank him. He reaches down to take both your hands in his. As he does so, you both hear the shouting of numbers from the room you left.

_ Ten! _

The both of you turn your heads out to the view beyond the balcony.

_ Nine! _

You look at him and stare in awe. You might just be the luckiest man on planet Earth.

_ Eight! _

"Thanks," he fixes his gaze on you and smirks, and you sputter. You didn't mean to say that out loud.

_ Seven!  _

He turns back to look at the view again, and you marvel silently at the colorful halo around his face. You're sure that in the morning, you'll remember this and think of all his flaws, but you're too drunk to notice any of them right now.

_ Six!  _

You cough pointedly. He looks at you, an eyebrow raised. You tap your lips with a finger. He shakes his head.

_ Five! _

By now, the noise from beside you is too loud for you to hear him speak. He reaches over and closes the door. It doesn't completely silent the noise, but it certainly muffles it. "Too early," you hear him say. 

_ Four!  _

He is not as drunk as you are, but he has still had a bit too much to drink. When he steps close to you again, he nearly falls over his own feet. 

_ Three! _

He trips into your heavy arms and giggles. You mumble nonsense into his ear and lean in.

_ Two! _

He is inches away. His breath mingles with yours, and he wraps his arms around your neck for support. You let yourself close your eyes. You are relying on pure sensation at this point. 

_ One! _

His lips press against yours for an instant. "Happy New Year," he mumbles against your lips and you pull him in by the collar for more.


End file.
